The facilitating effects of punishment during the extinction of a learned response constitutes the major focus of the proposed research. This "masochistic-likebehavior has been widely ascribed to the motivating functions of fear and to its maintenance by punishment. Experiments are planned, therefore, to evaluate the contribution of fear-arousing stimuli during start- and goal-box confinement periods, to manipulate the lengths of those periods, and to evaluate the possibility that the stimuli serve as informational cues rather than conditioned stimuli. Atempts will also be made to expand the range of situations in which the self-punitive effect is obtained, and specifically, to study the phenomenon in a two way-shuttle apparatus where previous results have been inconsistent. Since alcohol is thought to attenuate fear, its effects on the suppression of water drinking, upon the acquired fear drive, and on conditioned taste aversion will be studied. Finally, since the self-punitive paradigm embodies conflicting avoidance tendencies, studies of such conflicts will be conducted in a newly designed apparatus where special attention will be paid to the measurement of conflict severity and to the effect of alcohol thereon.